1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a pattern cutting apparatus for paper margin, more particularly for cutting along paper or cardboard margins to complete serial perforate patterns for decoration.
2. Prior Art
At present, conventional similar products provide with a cutting apparatus for cutting out multiple shapes of stickers from colored papers to glue on paintings, comprising likely structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,278. This prior art is applied to cut out multiple shapes of paper slips from colored papers, and those remained colored papers are left useless in irregular shapes.